


Late-Night Confessions

by Homerun15



Series: Chub Live! Sunshine!! [7]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chubby Mari, Chubby RIko, Chubby Riko's mom, F/F, Fluff, Games, Gaming, Sleeping in the same bed, dating sims, fluff only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerun15/pseuds/Homerun15
Summary: Mari is staying over at Riko's house for the night! They have fun hanging out and enjoy Riko's mom's cooking. As night falls, Riko confesses some things she's had on her mind for a while, while Mari sleeps(?)





	Late-Night Confessions

It was the middle of November, and it was getting a bit colder in Uchiura as of late. Mari was walking home with Riko, when she made a spur of the moment decision.

“Rikocchi! Can I Stay over at your place?” This took Riko aback slightly, it was rare for Mari to ask to stay over at her place. Usually, if one of them was going over, it was Riko going to Mari’s place, as there was just more there. 

“Um…I’d have to ask my mom, but why?”

“A change of pace is nice every now and again, no? Plus, it’s Saturday, so no school to worry about in the morning, plus, I haven’t had your mom’s cooking in a while.” Mari said, smiling, mouth slightly watering. So, Riko pulled out her phone to call her mom.

“Hey mom…I’m fine, um, can Mari stay the night? OK! Thanks!” Riko ended the call enthusiastically, a good sign for Mari, “She was fine with it!” 

“Yay! Let’s go, Rikocchi!” So, Mari dashed off vaguely in the direction of Riko’s house.

“Mari! Wait up!” Riko chased after her. Once Mari stopped, which didn’t take long, it was a pretty calm walk to Riko’s house. They arrived without incident. It was about 5 in the afternoon at this point.

“I’m home!” Riko said as she entered, “And Mari is here!”

“Hello Riko’s parents!” Mari said, “Thank you for having me!”

“It’s nice to see you Mari!” Riko’s mom’s voice could be heard saying from the kitchen.

“Is dinner almost ready?” Riko asked as she walked into the room, Mari not too far behind. Riko’s mom was at the stove, stirring what appeared to be some kind of beef stew. Riko’s mom was a pretty chubby woman. Her belly pooched out from her shirt a bit, not that Riko or Mari could see due to the apron she was currently wearing. Her lower body was also pretty big, as was her face, having fairly chubby cheeks. 

“Ugh, my uniform is feeling so tight…” Riko said as she started to undo her uniforms buttons, revealing the pudge was already straining her uniform slightly. Her belly jutted out as the last button was undone. She also undid her skirt buttons to reduce the slight pain from the band digging into her waist. Riko’s thighs were where Mari stared the most though, they were pretty thick, and gave Riko quite the pear shape. Her face had pretty chubby cheeks, much like her mom. Riko took her seat at the dinner table, “Where’s dad?” 

“He’s out on a business trip, I thought I told you this morning.”

“Oh, right.”

Riko’s mom set the stew on the table before sitting herself down. The three women were pretty quick to dig in. Mari’s rather sizable belly had to be released before they dug in, lest she break another school uniform. Mari had a rather large bust, being fairly top heavy. Her belly was larger than Riko’s, but her lower body didn’t have a lot going on as a result. 

They finished off everything at the table, from the stew to the onigiri that Riko’s mom had finished earlier. They were full and satisfied. After clean-up was completed, Riko and Mari made way for Riko’s room. Riko’s room was fairly normal, containing a desk and bed, as well as a small table in what was about the center. She also expectedly had a piano in her room. A new addition, Mari noticed, was the mid-sized TV and game console nestled below. 

“When did you get that?” Mari asked, pointing at the console. 

“Like a month ago? I think? I thought I told you.”

“Did you? I don’t remember…” Mari thought hard, “Oh! Right! I remember you saying something around a month ago!” Mari took a spot on Riko’s bed, “So, what games do you have?”

“Mostly dating sims…” Riko seemed embarrassed about it.

“Ohh! Let’s play one!” 

“Eh!? Really”

“Yes! It’ll be fun!” So Riko, hiding her immense enthusiasm, walked over to her console and turned it on. She grabbed the controller, and then plopped herself next to Mari on the bed. The bed creaked a bit, but it didn’t really bother either of them. Riko had grabbed the games manual to show to Mari.

“So, these are the girls we can try to romance, who do you think we should go for, Mari?” 

“Um…Well, who did you pick when you played this?”

“Who said I had? I bought this a few days ago and haven’t had time to play it.”

“Oh!” Mari said, more excited than before to play it. She flipped through the manual pages talking about the girls. 

“I like this one,” Riko said, pointing at the girl that looked a little pudgy in the face at least. She had a lighter hair color compared to the rest of the girls. Mari studied the girl, and she decided she was fine with Riko’s choice. Plus, it is Riko’s game, she should have first pick.

“I like her, sure!” 

“Ok! If we complete her route, we’ll do your pick next!” So, they ventured forth into the world of the visual novel, playing the game and deciding what to do.

“We should walk with her right?” Riko asked.

“Well, she seems down, so yes?” It turned out, she needed some space. This sort of talk went on for a few hours before they beat the game, getting the good ending. It was around 9 at night when they finished playing. 

“Do you want to do another route?” 

“Not right now, I’m getting kind of tired,” and as if on cue, Mari yawned. 

“Wait, do you have something to wear? We’re still in our uniforms.”

“I’ll just steal some of your clothes,” Mari walked over to Riko’s dresser to find some clothes, and Riko assumed that whatever Mari picked would only ever be seen at Mari’s place again. Riko realized she was also still in her Uniform and followed Mari to her dresser. 

After changing, Riko went back over to the fridge in her kitchen to find some food for her and Mari. Her sweatpants were much more comfortable than her skirt, her belly did hang slightly over the waistband, her shirt not quite enough to cover it. She had found some sweets her mom had made a few nights ago and grabbed what she could. Heading back, Riko ate a few of them along the way. She and Mari ate all that she brought, they talked for a little while about various things, but it didn’t really matter. 

“It’s so cute how your belly hangs out of your shirt, Rikocchi!”

“M-Mari…come on…” 

Eventually, it was time for bed. They had decided to just share Riko’s bed, and it was a bit of a snug fit, but it was comfortable enough. Riko had her arm around Mari’s belly, and Mari seemed fast asleep.  
“Mari, are you awake?” Riko asked quietly, when Mari’s response was steady breathing, she continued, “I really love you, a lot, but I think you knew that. I love myself more every day, because of you, your positivity is infectious. Your so warm, Mari, and I mean that literally and figuratively. I really love you, Mari…” Riko moves her head down to plant a kiss on Mari’s cheek. It was a quick kiss, but Riko had been holding that in for a bit now, but something about seeing Mari smile and laugh tonight made her feel like she had to tell her in some way. After saying it Riko started to fall asleep, passing out with her arm a little tighter around Mari. 

Mari as it turned out, was still awake the entire time, and was too flustered to say or do anything back after Riko’s little speech. She knew Riko loved her, but she didn’t seem the type to say something like that, regardless of whether or not Mari was awake. Once she calmed down, she too fell asleep, content to be happy with Riko. 

The following Sunday morning, Mari had woken up before Riko, but was just lying in bed, partly because Riko was warm, as was the blanket covering both of them, and also because she really couldn’t with Riko’s arm wrapped around her. Riko was also very soft, softer than when she and Mari had started dating, though Riko would say the same about Mari. 

“Riko…I love you too. You’re so amazing, it’s a sight to see how you’ve grown. I haven’t seen the whole beginning, but I’m sure it was shiny. Your skill with the piano is so great, it fills me with hope that aqours will do will, they’re truly wonderful. Your kindness and natural warmth are so lovely, you shine so easily, I wish you could see it yourself,” Mari smiled at Riko, which was kind of tough, because she had to rotate herself around to see her, “Also your thighs are a great pillow, they’re fantastic…and you’re cute in general,” Riko was stirring a little, but Mari didn’t care as she went in for the kiss, planting her kiss on Riko’s lips. That woke Riko up pretty quick. She didn’t mind, and even instinctively leaned into it, but was still surprised by the gesture.

“M-Mari! What was that for?!” Riko asked after they parted, trying not to be too loud. 

“Just wanted to make sure you woke up the right way, Rikocchi,” Mari replied, smiling and blushing a little. Riko was too. Mari then moved to hug Riko, wrapping her arms around Riko’s plush body, “Can we stay like this for a bit?” 

“Sure Mari, we have plenty of time,” Riko said. It was around 8 in the morning when they woke up, and they had practice with the others at around 1, so they had plenty of time to relax together. Riko pulled Mari closer, belly squishing against belly. Mari cooed at the feeling, then her stomach grumbled for food. Mari and Riko chuckled at the sound.

“…Actually Riko, can we go eat?” They could both smell Riko’s mom’s cooking from Riko’s room, and it smelled good. They both scrambled out of bed, acting like they hadn’t eaten in weeks. It was set to be a good day today.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
